


Revisiting The Demon Dude Ranch

by Milkamoo97



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Aftermath of Torture, Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, PJO, Past Abuse, Psychological Torture, Slavery, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Torture, percabeth, pjoseries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkamoo97/pseuds/Milkamoo97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war against Kronos, Percy has to return back to normal life - not enjoying it as much as he used to - until one day when he gets into an unfortunate encounter with a past enemy who has a major scheme set into place which Percy may have to forfeit his life to. Warning: Will include torture and slavery. Strong T.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revisiting The Demon Dude Ranch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey mi amigos!  
> This is my new percy jackson story - hope you like it!   
> Remember to leave a comment if you do:)

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything**

Percy's day started out normally - well as normal as it can get being a sixteen year old demigod who attracts all sorts of monsters and has one of the Big Three Greek Gods as a father - not to mention the troublesome ADHD and dyslexia. After he managed to defeat the Titan Lord Kronos during the summer his life had just gone back to…well… _normal._ Of course it wasn't as normal as it all seemed, he knew that the war took its toll on everybody, a lot of people died, friends, family, nature spirits and the grief that everybody was going through was hard. And although he was self diagnosed with survivors guilt by his mother and friends, he wanted his life to carry on. He wanted things to go back to how they were because back then everything was simpler and everyone was alive and he knew he couldn't do that without going back to school. Usually he would love to have an excuse not to go back to school, but this time, he kind of wanted to. Being cooped up was getting boring and repetitive, he was constantly watched over and not allowed to do anything. So with that thought and determination in mind, that was how he managed to kiss his mother goodbye and start his trek to school, choosing to ignore her last minute offers of homeschooling and a year round at camp which she seemed to offer every time he left. 

Percy knew that the _actual_ reason why he was allowed to go back into school was because he would be under constant supervision of his mothers' boyfriend - Paul Blofis - who worked at the school and agreed to keep an eye on him. Paul even gave him a ride to and from school everyday, not just because he was being nice (although Percy suspected that was partly the reason because Paul was a very generous person) but also because Paul knew that it would help ease Sally's mind. This way Percy was never alone, he went with Paul in the morning, was around teachers and friends all day at school, and then he left with Paul at the end of the school day to return to the prison as Percy liked to call it. 

However today was more of a struggle for Sally to let Percy go, Paul had an early staff meeting that would last until first lesson and Percy didn't want to stay in a room full of his boring teachers _that_ early in the morning and Paul didn't have time to come and pick him up. Sally also had her job which started at nine and wouldn't be able to walk with Percy and walk to her work in time. Although Percy wasn't as worried as his mother and honorary stepfather, he liked all the alone time he could get, the fresh air and the peace to think. Being around people all the time put Percy on edge and he felt as if he was in the war zone all over again, constantly having to look over his shoulder and having to watch out for the enemy. 

Not that school was much better, but it was different. There nobody looked at him in pity or in awe of what he had done. To be truthful, Percy felt like he didn't really do much, in the end it was down to Luke. Luke saved the world with the single decision that _he_ made. Luke heroically sacrificed himself and Percy was proud of his so called cousin for making the right decision. 

School, in Percy's opinion, was a working progress. Generally he never really cared much for his grades, but in order of making an effort of trying something new and making more friends Percy joined the swim team. It had worked, he made plenty of friends and even made it to captain, of course when everything was going perfectly something had to go wrong. The Headmaster had piled the pressure onto Percy's shoulders, for once the swim team had won many prestigious competitions for the first time in _years_ and he didn't want to lose his swim captain who was the star swimmer, so he made a deal with Percy. Percy had to keep his grades at an 'acceptable' level. That meant that Percy had to keep his average at a 'C' level and in every single test the Headmaster wouldn't accept anything lower than a D with the threat that he would be banned from the swim team until he got higher grades. Not taking this very seriously, Percy carried on with his education, it wasn't until he received an E in a science test and the Headmaster banned him from swim practice for two weeks and he had to take a 'make up' test before he could swim again. Since then, he managed to bring up his grades to the Headmasters approval with the help of his mother and of course Annabeth. 

Percy's mind then wandered to camp. He wanted to be there so badly, it was only a few months until he could go back. Being away felt like a constant stomachache, he wanted to see his cabin and his favourite ever teacher and now mentor Chiron. Every second at camp he felt closer to his father and the rest of the Gods, of course he didn't mind not being so close to Mr. D who _still_ hadn't learnt his name, but it was home. Then again, being at camp also caused him some heartache. He couldn't think about all the campers, all his friends, who wouldn't be returning this year. How many people who wouldn't be playing with or against him at Capture the Flag or the bonfire sessions after dinner. He wasn't sure of how to physically cope with that. But he knew he would get by, he _had_ to. 

Realising that he had been dawdling in his thoughts, Percy checked his watch for the time. He was at the middle of a crossroad and if he had enough time he would go the long way round. It wasn't normally his nature to avoid dangerous routes, he _had_ lived in New York for his whole life - he practically lived and breathed the 'New Yorker' dangerous lifestyle - but after what happened with the war he couldn't help but want to avoid conflict and all around danger. After being in fear for his life for so long, he didn't want to get back into that position anytime soon. Especially against mortals where his trusty sword Riptide didn't work and he didn't want to lose his morals getting a sword like _Backbiter_. 

It may sound totally stupid but down the shorter route was an alley way that Percy despised. Every time he walked past it, it gave him unpleasant shivers which ran uncomfortably down his back. Sort of like a warning. He never expressed his fears to his family or friends though, definitely not! Not only would he be locked up in the house forevermore but he would also feel so helpless. What sort of Saviour of Olympus - Defeater of the King Titan Kronos - is afraid of some sort of alley? He would never live it down - Gods, he could already hear the taunt from Clarisse if she ever found out. 

His stop, however, caused him to lose more time. Giving him no choice _but_ to walk down the shorter route if he wanted to make it to school on time. Just because he picked up a new attitude about his grades, Percy still wasn't perfect and coming in late was still a common occurrence if Paul wasn't driving him. Even then, with his wandering mind and slow moving feet, he still managed to be late for class. Approaching the alley, Percy could feel his heart starting to beat faster. Subconsciously he started walking faster just so he could get away from the alley. As he was walking away he mentally scolded himself for his weakness. _Of course_ there was nothing in the alley that wanted to harm him, why was he being so stupid? 

But of course his extraordinarily bad luck couldn't let him think this, so naturally something had to go wrong. Unfortunately for Percy it was something that he would have never have anticipated. 

"So, we meet again Perseus Jackson…"

' _The Fates must really hate me,'_ Percy realised as he turned around only to come face to face with Eurytion from the Triple G Ranch that he and a few..friends had visit a few years ago. Percy let his guard down a little at seeing Eurytion, not realising what a fatal mistake that would be, after all Eurytion had let them go and said that he would be taking care of the ranch from now on. But what was he doing here then? 

"Erm, hey Eurytion, what are you doing here?" Percy asked nervously, cringing slightly at his poor form of small talk.

"Picking up a delivery for the ranch." he shrugged, which Percy found odd. What could he possibly be picking up here? In a dingy, old alley way? 

"Ok, well I really need to be getting to school…" Percy trailed off not liking the vibes he was getting. Something was seriously wrong and Percy didn't want to get involved, for once opting for the option to stay out and not meddle.

"You don't understand Perseus," he growled. " _You_ are the delivery for the ranch." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Until next time, mi amigos!


End file.
